


Bets and Boys

by Fangs



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, The 100 FF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangs/pseuds/Fangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Clarke, Raven, and Octavia challenge each other to bring home the hottest jock they can find at the County Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets and Boys

“For the last time, Raven, I’m not going.” Raven looked to Clarke with a grimace.

“Have I ever told you how boring you are?” Octavia chimed in behind them.

“I’m actually making an effort to get out of this job. Unlike both of you, who are apparently unfazed with the idea of stocking soups,” Clarke picked up another soup can from the shopping cart beside her and shoved it into Raven’s apron. “Forever.”

“It’s not forever, only for an eternity.” Lexa mentioned.

“I may not be in an Ivy League Med school, but I have a plan.” Octavia replied defensively, pushing the soup into its correct slot with unnecessary force.

“Easy for you to say, it’s dancing. We’ve all seen how good you are.” Lexa walked toward Octavia, using a bottle of ranch as a pointer.

“At least both of you have a skill.” Clarke felt sorry for Lexa. Lexa’s family were always on her back because she couldn’t find the career that she wanted to pursue. She loved to hunt, she loved to fish, and she’d do pretty much anything outdoors. But, outdoors wasn’t an acceptable career for her family.

“It takes more than skill to be a dancer!” Octavia seemed slightly offended by Lexa’s disregard for dancing. Lexa was being sarcastic, everyone knew how much practice it took for Octavia to get to the level she was at. She had to be dancing every waking moment, even now you could see the delicate ball changes she did unconsciously. At times, she’d even do pirouettes from aisle to aisle.

“Have you ever seen a textbook, O?” Raven remarked bitingly. She, out of all of us, had the easiest job. Not because the job itself was easy, but rather because she loved it. Octavia undoubtedly loved dancing, but she had to face a lot of judgment from her older brother, Bellamy. From the sound of it, he didn’t like other guy’s looking at his sister the way he looked at her dance partners. And, since he was the closest thing to parents she had, it was hard for her to seriously consider dancing without considering the constant hate and disapproval of him. She only hoped that he’d come around. Raven, however, not only loved her job, but faced no parental disapproval. She was emancipated when she turned 16 on behalf of her incompetent mother and deceased father. She was in the same college as Clarke, obtaining her engineering degree, arguably enjoying it more than Clarke ever would. However, Lexa, Octavia, and Clarke had a much different story.

“Have you ever made love to a textbook, R?” Octavia uttered back, sticking her tongue out. Raven rolled her eyes as everyone laughed.

“Is there anything you haven’t made love with, O?” Raven battled again.

Clarke was genuinely laughing, and it felt good. Everything was so serious when it came to obtaining a medical degree. Abby was elated to hear Clarke wanted to go into the same career as her, and as much as Clarke really wanted to do just that, it was creating a serious dent in her social life.

“You know what, I’ll go.” Clarke said. Everyone looked to her as if she’d just clubbed a baby seal.

“Let me get this right, Clarke, who we all know has had more luck at romance with her textbook than she has with men, is going to go to the Carnival with us?” Octavia squealed, skipping toward Clarke and wrapping her arms around her when she got close enough.

Monty and Jasper strolled by, racing their carts full of more soup. Clarke was seriously considering never eating soup again. They parked their carts behind Raven, saluting us once they did.

“Soup delivery complete.” Jasper said, standing like the military man he imagined he was.

“Are you guys going to the singles Carnival tonight?” Jasper and Monty looked between each other.

“We’re doing more than that.” They rose their eyebrows suggestively. We all demanded an explanation.

“We’ve prepared a,” Monty grabbed something from under his apron. “Special formula.” He held a metal flask that presumably held some pretty heavy liquor, knowing Monty. Clarke rolled her eyes. Of course they did. When did an event that didn’t serve alcohol actually stay like that?

“You guys…” Octavia praised, sounding genuinely thankful. They bowed shortly after and raced out of the aisle.

“And Clarke, for your sake, let’s make this more interesting.” Clarke rose her eyebrow.

“I bet you $100 that you can’t bring home a sexy jock.” Octavia proposed.

“I have something better, actually. How about we all bring someone home and whoever brings home the hottest gets $100 from each of their competitors.” Raven said, grabbing her wallet from her back pocket and searching through it. Octavia seemed to be in agreement with the new bet.

“Bring home?” Clarke questioned.

“To my place.” Octavia clarified, seeming more than confident that she’d. But, Octavia had forgotten one very important thing. Clarke would do anything to prove her worth.

“You’re on.” Clarke shook Octavia’s hand, both girl’s wearing a devilish grin.

“Get back to work girls.” Their boss, Jaha, yelled at them as he passed the aisle. Octavia walked back to her side of the aisle, making snarky comments as she did. Clarke was determined. She wasn’t going to bring back just any jock, she was going to find and seduce the hottest jock in that whole damn Carnival.

 

* * *

Clarke flinched as the burning curling iron came in contact with her ear.

"Damn!" She exclaimed. She'd curled her hair before, but never for reasons outside of award ceremonies.

"That's the third time, Clarke, just let me do it!" Octavia whined beside her.

“No…”

Octavia's room was almost entirely pink. Excluding her red bed covers and the occasional white pillow. Raven observed her flawless body in front of the full sized floor mirror. She actually seemed apprehensive, almost as if she was trying to overlook unnoticeable blemishes.

"You look great Raven." Clarke assured her.

"I wish this dress wasn't so damn plain." Raven ran her hands down her silky black dress with a disgusted look on her face. Octavia looked at her in awe.

"We're not friends anymore..."

Apparently Raven had forgotten she was borrowing one of Octavia's dresses. She cherished all her dresses, while Raven hardly knew where or how to buy them. Octavia wore a crimson colored lace dress that was arguably her favorite. Clarke had borrowed one of Octavia's particularly slutty white dresses. It looked better on Octavia, after all, she knew how to play the part. Clarke only knew that men looked her way when she wore dresses this short. She'd have to play on that fact tonight.

* * *

The warm summer breeze played with the hem of Clarke’s dress. Retro colored LED lights reflected off the Ferris wheel’s metallic seats. Clarke only questioned the likelihood of a jock showing up at the county fair now. There was the occasional young adult accompanying their younger siblings to the carnival’s games. Some were cute, but none were worthy of the bet. Raven had already split from the group in search of her man. Octavia had just done the same and Clarke watched as she walked from game to game, flirting as she went. Clarke rolled her eyes and walked between the games, throwing a quick glance at each one. Just as she was about to lose hope, she caught a glimpse of a group of boys her age. The tallest was easily the most attractive. His curly black hair covered his forehead, the freckles scattering his olive skin visible even in the low dusk light. Now he would work, she thought. She approached him slowly, looking another direction, hoping he’d notice her first. Just as she was about to pass him, her heel slipped into a pothole in the concrete she hadn’t noticed. Seconds later, the man’s strong hands were around her waist, stopping her from injuring herself or being injured at the hands of Octavia for ruining her dress. He pulled her up.

“I’m sorry.” She said, watching his eyes scan the crowds. Picking her seemed like a reflex to her, something he did even while he was distracted.

“Are you looking for someone?” She asked.

“My sister.” He grumbled.

“What does she look like?” Clarke was now instinctively trying to help him, looking around the carnival with him. One of his friends stepped forward.

“Hot.” He started to laugh, stopping abruptly when the man looked his way.

“She has brown hair, about your height, green eyes.” He corrected.

It only took a few seconds for Clarke to connect the dots. This was Octavia’s brother. This was the asshole Bellamy. She couldn’t let him find Octavia, otherwise she’d be taken home and the bet would be off.

“Are you talking about Octavia?” She asked innocently. Bellamy’s eyes were suddenly on hers instead of the crowd.

“Do you know her?” He demanded.

“Yes. She… uh, was going to come with my friend and I tonight, but she said she had to study.” Clarke fibbed.

“Study where?” He growled again.

Bellamy was obviously far from letting this go. Octavia had told her that he was anal when it came to things involving her. His friends had apparently left some time ago, it was only her and him now.

“How about we make a bet.” Bellamy looked to her with and indignant expression plastered over his face. But he was interested enough to let her continue.

“If you can beat me at five carnival games, I’ll tell you where she is.” He crossed his arms and ground his teeth together.

“How about you tell me where she is now?” He challenged.

Octavia also said Bellamy was competitive, which meant there was only one thing left to do. Clarke shrugged and begin to walk away from him.

“If you’re scared.” The further she walked away, the more fearful she grew that Bellamy would continue looking for her by himself.

“Wait.” He finally said, grabbing her arm. She glanced back.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Clarke concealed her smile.

She discreetly glanced toward the games to see if she could find Octavia’s red dress. And she did, walking toward the Ferris wheel, a tall man on her arm. If Clarke distracted Bellamy long enough, she’d still have time to find her own suitor and bring him back to Octavia’s place before Bellamy realized the location she gave him was fake.

“You pick.” She motioned toward the games. He walked to the first stand marked “Ring toss” Clarke knew her chances of winning were small, but they weren’t none existent. At least she hoped not. They hadn’t actually established what would happen if she did win.

“What do I get if I win?” Clarke asked.

“You won’t have to worry about that.” Bellamy replied with a cocky grin on his face.

“But, if I did.” She asked again.

“Anything.” Bellamy shrugged as if the idea of her winning was the furthest thing from possible he could think about.

Bellamy grabbed his wallet, pulling out a one and handing it to the stand supervisor.

“The object of the game is to get your rings around as many pegs as possible within the minute. The higher up they are, the more points you receive!” The sprightly man told them.

He handed Bellamy ten rings first, then handed another set to Clarke. The pegs were around ten feet away, sitting on a diagonal board in triangle formation.

“Are you ready?” The man asked. They both nodded.

“Five, four, three, two, and…” He hesitated, pointing at us as a bell rung.

Clarke took the first ring in her hand and flung it toward the pegs. It missed by a foot, while Bellamy’s circled around the top peg. She cursed and took the next in her hand, throwing it again. She smiled as it hit one of the pegs in the middle. It was better than nothing. Bellamy’s found the peg just below the top. Clarke threw the next few in a hurry, only making two of them. Bellamy made all of his and with more accuracy. It was clear that Clarke was behind in the last fifteen seconds, so she threw the rest of her rings as slowly as she could. When the bell rung again, Bellamy had gotten five rings on the top, three on the ring below it, and the last two on the pegs beside it.

“Congratulations! The gentlemen wins a prize!” Clarke cursed again.

“Let her pick.” Bellamy said, pointing to her. Clarke shrugged and pointed to the dolphin plush toy. The man handed it to her and they walked away from the stand.

“One down, four to go.” Bellamy boasted. Thrasonical bastard, Clarke thought. Bellamy walked to the next stand “Milk bottle smash” and Clarke smiled. She always won this game. Of course, she was usually playing with Octavia, who had better chances at finding a pet dinosaur than she did hitting a target. The supervisor at this stand was much less enthusiastic than the last.

“You know what to do.” She said, handing them their baseballs.

Clarke drew her arm back and threw her baseball, hitting the top milk bottle off. All of Bellamy’s milk bottles fell to the ground with a loud crack. Bellamy chose a teddy bear for himself and Clarke glared at him curiously.

“For my sister, who I intend to find soon.” He clarified.

“Sure it is.”

Clarke walked to the next game, marked “Alien Invasion!” Clarke claimed the fake gun on the right and Bellamy settled with the left. She picked up the gun as Bellamy paid. Before the game could start, he scoffed.

“That’s not seriously how you’re going to shoot…” Bellamy’s smile returned to his face.

“What?” Clarke asked.

Bellamy walked toward her and moved her left hand further down the gun, wrapping his other arm around her shoulder and pulling the gun’s butt back just above her armpit. He left his hands where they were for another moment, before saying,

“Better.” He cleared his throat and walked back to his gun.

Clarke was frozen, but recovered when the bell rung again. She aimed at the small spaceships and her finger pulled at the plastic trigger. A BB gun sound effect played along with a ding, signifying she or Bellamy had hit something. After the minute was up, Bellamy’s points surpassed hers significantly.

“Ready to give up?" Clarke refused his offer and continued to the next two games, losing both. She was no match for Bellamy. He laughed at her failure and she crossed her arms. He really was an asshole.

“Alright, I win. Where’s Octavia?” He said between laughs. Clarke glanced at her watch. It was way too late now for her to find someone, she might as well lead him back to his apartment.

“She’s home. Tell her I went home.” Just as Clarke was about to leave, Bellamy grabbed her arm.

“You’re not getting off that easy. I need to make sure she’s there first.”

* * *

Before she knew it, she was being dragged to Octavia’s apartment. Bellamy unlocked the door and glanced back at Clarke accusingly when he found the lights were off.

“Just wait a little bit, she’ll be here soon.” Bellamy turned the lights on and looked in Octavia’s room. She shrugged every time he looked back at her angrily.

“Where is she?” He demanded.

“She’ll be back soon.” He scoffed and moved toward the TV.

“You’re not leaving here until she’s back.” Clarke was about to protest when she realized she really had nothing better to do. Clarke sat on the side opposite of Bellamy on the couch and he changed the channel to some sports game.

“Seriously?” She commented.

“My TV, my choice.” He replied with a husky voice. He was obviously still thinking about Octavia.

“She’s coming back.” Clarke reassured him.

He looked back to Clarke without looking through her. He must really care for Octavia. Overprotective, maybe, but loving too. She couldn’t say when they both moved closer, but they were both falling into the middle of the couch now. For a moment, the asshole beside her went away, replaced by Bellamy who she hadn’t heard hundreds of war stories about. And it only took a moment for her to close the space between them. After that, it didn’t matter which one she was kissing, she just wanted to be touching his soft lips with hers. She ran her fingers through his curly hair while his hands explored her waist, zipping the back of her dress and pulling it off in the same motion. He pushed her onto her back, supporting himself with one hand while the other inched down her hip. Clarke played with his shirt, feeling his hard chest at the same time. Bellamy bit her lip slightly as he pulled away slightly. Before they could continue, they both pulled away at the sound of the doorknob turning. Bellamy reached for the blanket lying over the back of the couch, throwing it to Clarke in record time while pushing her dress under the coffee table. Clarke wrapped the blanket around herself and Bellamy trained his eyes on the game. Octavia and Raven walked in moments later, both with their men. Her eyes fell on her brother immediately and he looked back at her.

“Hey.” He greeted her. She looked like she was bracing herself for more when he looked back to the game. Octavia looked to Clarke, her mouth wide open. When she finally recovered, she motioned to the man beside her.

“This is Lincoln. Lincoln, this is Clarke and my brother…” She looked between Clarke and Bellamy wearing her inquisitive gaze.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Oh, um…” Clarke looked to Bellamy, whose cocky smile had once again returned.

“I wasn’t feeling well, so I came back here to wait for you. And I met your brother.” Clarke tried to create a believable smile.

Clarke soon noticed that Bellamy wasn’t screaming at Octavia for bringing a guy home and keeping her location from him. That’s why Octavia knew something was wrong. Clarke quickly looked back to the game, knowing she’d be having quite an interesting conversation with Octavia in the morning. She owed Octavia a hundred dollars, but some dark part of her mind told her it was worth it. She had Bellamy’s attention, enough to distract him from his sister. That, she believed, would be worth any price.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
